Tri-n-butyltin compounds are used widely as antifoulant coatings and, as a consequence, have caused increased environmental concern. Their environmental fate is not completely understood and their degradation pathways are uncertain.
Tri-n-butyltin compounds which contain the radioisotopes .sup.3 H, .sup.14 C and .sup.113 Sn have been synthesized. Tri-n-butyltin oxide, and some related compounds, labelled with .sup.14 C have been used for metabolism and accumulation studies in mammals, in fish, and in marine invertebrates. Studies have looked at complete mineralization of tri-n-butyltin oxide in soil using .sup.14 C-labelled compounds. .sup.113 Sn-labelled tri-n-butyltin oxide was used for metabolic studies in mice and in fish.
Although radioactive isotopes are easy to detect, there are hazards and regulatory complications associated with their use. In addition, in the case of .sup.14 C- and .sup.3 H-labelled compounds, the detection and localization of radioactivity does not ensure its association with the tin atom.
Thus, there is a continuing need in the state of the art for a means for determining tri-n-butyltin chemical and biological pathways which does not impose a physiological or political hazard associated with their use and which accurately ensures the localization and detection of the compound of interest.